


Armadillo’s History & Line of Important Events

by Salty_Heichou



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Eye Trauma, Not Graphic but meantioned a lot through out, Physical Torture, Psychological Torture, Torture, rated mature for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Heichou/pseuds/Salty_Heichou





	Armadillo’s History & Line of Important Events

History: 

Born on March 5, 1993 and raised by only his mother in the country side of Los Alamos, New Mexico, his childhood was as normal as his mother could make it for him. His father had left before he was born, but the man would often times come over to try and take him away from her. Which resulted in him being locked in his room for hours for his safety while his mother did everything she could to get his father to leave.

It often times ending with the cops called to remove his father off the property. But each time, his mother succeeded in always keeping him safe. His father finally stopped harassing his mother when he reached the age of 10, he and his mother could finally just live in peace. His life after that was fairly normal, and not to long after school graduation he joined the military, and used the money he earned to help support his mother.

He started out doing relief efforts and working part time in orphanages where ever he happened to be stationed at the time. It wasn’t long before he climbed the ranks and started doing much more serious work. It was during this time that he met a woman by the name of Julie Freyja, also known as Scorpion. 

They worked on several missions together, always had each other’s backs, and it wasn’t long before they became close friends. Friends soon grew into a close sibling bond, and they were the fiercest duo on the base. But one day, they were separated and deployed on different missions in different parts of the world for 4 years. It had been hard but they still kept in touch when they could.

During the first 3 years, Armadillo had caught the eye of and fallen in love with a man by the name of Mason. It was the first time he had fallen in love with anyone, and it was the first time that he realized that he was gay. If only he had seen the several red flags that Mason had raised, and how his possessiveness had been borderline abusive.

It was in the beginning of the 4th year that he, Mason and several new recruits were stationed at a nuclear facility. They were supposed to guard the place and train the new recruits, and report every month or so on their progress. It was then that Mason seemed to suddenly snap. 

The man gunned down and killed every single recruit, revealing that his plan had been to take over the nuclear facility so he could start building nuclear weapons. A lot of the staff of the facility was already on Mason’s side, many of them hired guns from out of the country. When Armadillo refused to join his side, Mason had his men beat and lock up the soldier in a makeshift cell.

Armadillo had managed to escape and attempted to signal for help, but he had been caught before he could send the message. Mason then ordered his men to break Armadillo’s wrists and ankles, and to also tie him down to a chair. The soldier was then tortured for the next 5 hours by Mason himself, the twisted man hoping to break Armadillo and get him to join his psychotic plans. 

Mason’s favorite thing to torture Armadillo with, was the hunting knife he had gotten the soldier for his birthday. He would grip the handle tight and plunge the blade again, and again, into the soldier’s right eye. Mason was careful to not let the blade go to deep, not wanting to kill the man, and being bound to a chair, Armadillo was helpless against the agony. 

Sometimes Armadillo was stabbed and cut in other places, mainly his torso and his arms. Though, if Mason ever got bored with stabbing him, he would just have his men beat and break different parts of the soldier. For 3 long months Armadillo endured Mason’s torture. For 3 long months no one bothered to check why Mason and his squad had failed to report back.

They would’ve continued to go unchecked, had Scorpion not insisted and demanded that someone go check on her brother. That it wasn’t like him to go silent for more then a week, much less 3 months. It had been a back and forth battle, but in the end command agreed to let her and a small group of soldiers check up on the base. 

Things had been tense the moment her and her squad arrived, and it wasn’t long before there was a shoot out. Scorpion had succeeded in not only taking out two of Mason’s men, but shooting the man himself as backup was called. When backup arrived and the rest of Mason’s men were taken out, she nearly tore that place apart looking for Armadillo.

He was found half an hour later in the basement, in horrible condition but alive, and was rushed to the nearest hospital by helicopter. It was a long road to recovery, often made worse by the rough handling of the doctors and nurses. Armadillo had developed a fear of having his face touched due to the trauma that Mason had put him through, but with his eye still healing and needing to be tended to, it was always a battle with the hospital staff.

The staff would often slap and starve him for “bad behavior” every time he fought against the nurses. They would also restrain him for hours at a time, the restraints were always done to tightly and would always tend to leave bruises. When Scorpion noticed the bruises she immediately asked about it, but the hospital staff brushed it off by saying that Armadillo was simply hurting himself, and Armadillo had been to scared to speak up about the abuse of the hospital. 

Scorpion did her best to stay by her brother’s side everyday while he was in the hospital, and she noticed a steady improvement. She also noticed that when she would unfortunately have to leave and would then come back, the bruises would return and so would Armadillo’s fearful, quiet behavior. 

The hospital of course wrote it off as Armadillo being mentally unstable, acting out because his sister would leave. But Scorpion knew better, she knew she and her brother were close, but she knew that Armadillo wasn’t so dependent on her that he would destroy himself. 

It took some time, and careful planning, but she had been able to get video evidence of the hospital staff mistreating her brother. It was with that evidence that she not only sued the hospital, but also got Armadillo out of there and into a much better hospital. He unfortunately developed a fear for hospitals, but his health in kinder hands improved rapidly.

Once he recovered he was back in the field in no time, although he had lots of new obstacles to overcome with his new half blindness and his severe PTSD. It took a long time before he was able to handle combat situations again, but in desperation to keep his job, he forced himself to cope and choked it down. 

It was one fateful summer day that he, Scorpion and 26 other soldiers had been called into to investigate an anomaly out in the Arizona desert. Something from space had supposedly landed there, and they were the 28 soldiers that was the closest to that location. They were also the 28 soldiers who completely went missing after entering a certain perimeter around that anomaly in the desert. Not to long after, it was reported that the anomaly vanished in a blinding flash of light. 

{:Key Events That Took Place Afterwards:}

\- After finding themselves in a strange world, they joined and adjusted pretty well in the local military.

\- Armadillo kept his rank for 3 years, but was stripped of his rank when he beat his commander for shoving Scorpion to the ground.

\- Despite loosing his rank he was allowed to stay with the island military, thanks to his skill in the field. Although he had a tendency to disobey certain orders, a small way for him to get back at his commander.

\- At some point he completely forgot what his name was, as well as what his old life used to be. He knew he was from earth, and he remembered his mother, and he also still very well remembered a lot of his trauma. But he didn’t exactly remember what earth was, and what it was like living there.

\- His skills and his multiple disobediences had caught the eye of the local government Entity. They, spoke with him on several occasions and gave him harder and harder missions to complete. Pushing his skill to see how far he could go, and just how much he could push himself.

\- When he suddenly wanted to back out of the Entity’s task force, They kidnapped him, psychologically tortured him and did a number of awful experiments on him. They then threatened to do the same to his sister if he so much as stepped out of line. He’s now forced to be a puppet for Them, doing all Their dirty work, and They refuse to pay him.

\- The Entity gave Armadillo a old two way radio in order to keep track of him and to keep in contact with him. The radio is practically indestructible, and he must keep it near him or on his person at all times otherwise They will punish him again.

\- Armadillo was given full dominion over the desert and guarded it with Scorpion. It was there that he met his fellow teammates Squad Leader, Battlehawk and Sledghammer. He was also offered his old rank back, but he rejected it. Saying that rank never meant anything to him, and he’s happy to let Squad Leader be fully in charge.

\- He met, and sometime later officially adopted Dimitri Isaac Torres, also known as Drift, to be his son. He’s both proud and thankful to have met his son. 

\- When the Ice King covered the island in snow and the Ice Queen unleashed her ice zombies, Armadillo had fought to protect the desert for 3 days straight. But he was eventually overrun, exhaustion taking it’s toll, and he was bitten by an ice zombie. He then not only turned into an ice zombie hybrid of sorts, but was under the mental control of the Ice Queen.

\- With Dimitri, his son’s help, he was able to push past the Ice Queen’s control and return back to normal. He stayed at his son’s home to recover from the fever that being an ice zombie had infected him with. Despite recovering he still has a few mild symptoms, such as hearing voices every time he enters the snow area of the island. His skin also burns with a feverish feeling when ever he’s around Ice King, Ice Queen or Ice King’s castle for to long. Making him worried that he might turn again, he also finds that his skin burns the same what when he’s around the cube zombies.

\- He relearned his actual name and learned where exactly from earth that he’s from. However, he finds it slightly odd to use his normal name again after being called Armadillo all this time.

\- Armadillo had been working with the construction crew that dug up various parts of the island. It was through this work that he was allowed to have an income by the Entity, and he used that income to buy himself a house. Before his house he had simply slept on the ground in certain parts of the desert.

\- Armadillo still protects the desert, but with the arrival of The Visitor again, the Entity has given him orders to keep a look out for the robot and to shoot The Visitor on sight. He is also tensely waiting to see what comes of the Rift Beacon in his part of the desert.


End file.
